


单独辅导番外

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	单独辅导番外

老话说得好：人无远虑，必有近忧。

 

常人眼里风华正茂、品学兼优、尊师重道的好好学生朴志训，虽然家境贫寒了点，仍然是众人心中的优秀榜样，前途一片光明，似乎生活中没有什么可心烦或忧虑的事情。

 

然而只有朴志训自己知道，他一直有一个甜蜜的烦恼。虽然甜蜜，但毕竟是烦恼。

 

他快要被累死了。

 

Z大研究所男生宿舍楼529号寝室，坐落在这座庄严肃穆的大楼5层西北角，最靠里的一间，环境优雅，干净整洁，白天从外表看与旁人的寝室毫无区别。

 

然而每到夜晚，这间隔音效果极佳的幽闭房间，却总是泄出令人愕然的难耐呻吟。

 

朴志训面颊通红，双臂无力的攀附在压在他身上动作的男人的后颈，两条笔直的腿大开着，被迫露出自己最难以启齿的部位。

 

年轻帅气的研究生双眼无神的恍惚看着男生寝室那盏简陋又昏暗的白炽灯，双唇开开合合，不住流下津液，喃喃自说自语。随着那人激烈的顶撞，他那两条软的一塌糊涂的腿抖得不行，火热的情爱甚至让他感到一阵阵恐惧。朴志训试图伸手搂紧那人结实的臂膀，却因为猛烈的冲刺一次次落了下来。

 

“啊...啊嗯.........嗯啊...”

 

他沙哑的呻吟着。灭顶的快感如巨浪般铺天盖地的涌来，张狂的冲刷过每一处神经。朴志训仰着脆弱的脖颈叫的青筋外露，几次尝试憋住那让人羞耻的淫叫都没能成功。

 

后穴中的肉棒进的极深极重，啪啪的交合声伴随着滋滋的搅拌水声把他那两瓣雪白的臀撞的又粉又红。青年的两条腿被人扛在肩上紧紧压住，限制了动作。只要那人挺腰摆胯的冲刺，肠内分泌的体液就被撞得胡乱飞舞，把连结的下身都染得湿漉漉。

 

朴志训喘着粗气，浑身是汗。大脑还无法思考的时候就被身上的男人拦腰抱起来，翻了个身背坐在他怀里。赖冠霖摆弄着他酸软无力的胳膊腿，他也没办法拒绝。朴志训失神的看向529宿舍另一张空荡荡的床，已经很久没有人入睡的痕迹了。

 

自从那人住进来之后。

 

他的两条布满疼爱痕迹的腿随意伸在面前，露出不小一道缝隙，合都合不拢。身后的少年怀抱霸道又温暖，撒娇把头抵在他的肩窝，嗅着他汗津津的体香反复索吻：“老师...老师，”他感到自己的臀被微微抬起撑开，火热的硬物又插了进去：“我好喜欢你...我喜欢你...”

 

朴志训早被他操干的一点力气都没有了，他无助的瘫在少年怀中，肚子都快被他撑裂了：“呃.......好胀...我快不行了......”赖冠霖任性的咬了一口他红肿的嘴唇：“老师怎么每次做一会就受不了了？”他胯下抽动，替他解释：“没关系，一会儿就不胀了。”

 

骗子。

 

阴茎进的很深，小幅度的翻搅带动朴志训轻声的嘤咛。这个体位让赖冠霖无法大操大干，但紧致甬道内的温暖和湿滑仍是让他从天灵盖舒爽到脚底。他耐心品味了片刻，才弓起上半身压住身前的男人，小心的来回顶弄。

 

“啊......啊......呜啊...”朴志训被拘在他怀里，一低头就能看见赖冠霖那根粗壮的物什被他紧紧含在体内，只露出一小截时进时出的在夜色中移动。他难耐的用手摸了摸，那人就情绪激动的咬住他的耳朵问他：“老师，你喜不喜欢？”操干他的动作也没停下片刻：“喜欢我每天这么干你吗？”

 

朴志训吃力的跟上他的节奏，刚才那句问话留在他脑中只剩下两个字。

 

是的，每天。

 

自从那小子搬进这间宿舍几乎每天晚上他都是这么度过的。

 

赖冠霖不知疲惫的挺动着腰身，带着人渐渐倒了下去。干的朴志训满脸通红，目光呆滞，不自觉夹紧两瓣臀，主动吞吐着用力撞击他的阴茎。赖冠霖箍紧他在那根硬物上上下移动，热烫浑圆的物什就精准抵住身体深处致命那一点，反复狠命研磨了起来。

 

“啊......啊啊——太深了——”朴志训根本无法忍耐，他抗议的揪住床单，试图反击却无能为力，又被狠操了几下，终于大腿痉挛着射了出来。

 

赖冠霖在他体内动作了数下也随后射在他体内。

 

朴志训瘫在床上，整个人都像虚脱了似的。自打他被分进这间没有室友的研究生宿舍，他那年轻的小狼狗学生加新进男友，就一天都没回自己的寝室住过。他也不知道是幸还是不幸，幸的是他可以天天和这个人在一起，辅导他学习教导他谈恋爱，而不幸的...大概就是自己快被他榨干了吧...

 

朴志训念高中的时候听人讲黄段子听过一句在他现在看来完全是谬论的话，什么只有累死的牛没有耕坏的地，这言论放在赖冠霖身上完全不合适。这小子器大活好也就算了，只要做就绝不会只做一次。

 

比如现在，他敞个腿气还没喘匀就被人翻了个面趴在床边的围栏上，软的一塌糊涂的腰被人握紧跪好，粗壮的怪物就又一次挤了进来。

 

“呃———”朴志训还沉浸在方才高潮的余韵里没缓过神来，甬道的火热摩擦刺激的他眼泪都流了下来：“你、你，”他急促的喘着气，艰难回过头看着跪在他身后眼中精光大开的男人：“给我懂事一点...嗯啊......知道吗！”他的本意是想  
叫赖冠霖趁早放了他，从他今儿晚上一回来他就被按倒干到现在了。

 

赖冠霖眨眨眼，又露出他见过无数次的委屈表情：“老师，你怎么又不开心了？我挺听话的啊。”他摆动腰肢，整入整出，又猛又深，边动作边猜测：“是因为我没把你干舒服所以才叫我懂事一点吗？那我知道了...”他压在他身上，拎起他的一条腿跨出床外，再度挺了进去：“我会让老师满意的。”

 

男生宿舍的床都布置在二层，又窄又小，需要爬一个梯子上去。两个大男人合卧在那上面，把原本就没多大的面积塞得满满当当，随着二人激烈的交合这张二层小床咯吱咯吱别提有多响了。

 

赖冠霖变换着角度，把那根肉棒捅到身下的男人体内每一处角落，交合声和床板的动静刺激着他兴奋的神经，绷紧一根弦。朴志训浑身战栗，张着口叫都叫不出声来，仅有的意识都悬在身后那最脆弱的一点。赖冠霖沿着他的胸口一路向下摸去，在他怀里呻吟的男人肌肤紧致柔软，他喟叹了一声，再度握紧那人的腰，勃发的阴茎强悍挤破甬道里的软肉，不间断冲击在这人体内的最深处。

 

“嗯啊......啊......啊...”他叫的嗓子都彻底嘶哑了。背趴着被干了半天，跪着的男人突然激烈的推搡起来。赖冠霖顶了他两下，把他侧了个身拉开大腿，边插边问：“怎么了？是还没把你干舒服吗？”

 

朴志训红个脸难受的不断重复推拒的动作，又被那人掰开手压在头顶禁锢着冲刺。他受不了一口咬住赖冠霖的肩膀：“停...停一下，”他的声音抖得厉害：“我想上厕所...”

 

赖冠霖咬住他的嘴唇狠顶了一下，听那人泄出一句悬着气的淫叫才把还硬着的阴茎抽了出来，大股大股黏腻的白浊染了一床单。赖冠霖爬下梯子，在昏暗的夜里看着朴志训哆嗦着腿撑着床围，坐都坐不起来的样子。他好笑扯了扯嘴角，上前一把把人强势抱了下来。

 

“唔......”朴志训安静缩在他踏实的臂膀里，看着少年英俊而日渐成熟的轮廓就脸红心跳的厉害。Z大男生宿舍浴室和洗手间彼此独立而狭小闭塞，那人三步并作两步走了进去，俯身把他放在马桶面前。

 

没开灯的房间晦暗极了，又潮湿又阴冷，朴志训哆嗦着酸软的腿勉强支撑住自己，刚扶好阴茎想纾解自己迫在眉睫的生理需求，突然意识到方才欺负了他许久的青年还直挺挺立在原地。一想到上个厕所还要被人围观，朴志训就一阵阵羞恼，他红着脸使劲怼怼硬邦邦站着不肯动的人：“你、你出去啊！你在这让我怎么上？”

 

赖冠霖幽幽盯了他很久，突然笑了：“老师，自从认识你以来，我都一直特别感谢你。感谢你给我补功课，感谢你帮我考上Z大，更要感谢你愿意和我在一起，陪在我身边，”他伸出手温柔摸了摸朴志训红通通的脸：“所以接下来的日子，都让我好好报答你对我的爱，好不好？”

 

这出人意料却发自肺腑的告白，从长的像赖冠霖这样好看到无可挑剔的人嘴里说出来，原本应该让听到这话的人感动到痛哭流涕，紧紧抱住他只能流着泪发誓霖霖啊让我们好好走下去。可朴志训却胆颤心惊的看着神色诡异般深情的青年，每次他没穿衣服的时候被问到好不好朴志训就不安的预感到危险将至。

 

事实证明朴志训的预感实在是太准了。夜色中他跟赖冠霖相对凝望着，眼见着那人看他的眼光逐渐从奇怪的温柔变的如饿狼扑食般饥渴难耐。他畏惧着后退了半步就突然被人箍住腰整个人面向马桶，还来不及合拢的身后那处口子就被忍耐了很久的怪物恶狠狠的贯穿了。

 

“呃———”致命的敏感点被一击即中，朴志训尖叫了一声就软在少年怀里，被那人强拉起来背对脸站着干。“啊......啊...等...等一下......”身体的摇晃带动腹内那摊水跌跌撞撞的翻搅着，身后猛烈的穿刺却恶劣的就是不肯停下来，朴志训难受的双眼一片模糊，什么都看不清。前所未有的快感逼得他缩紧了脚趾抠住地面，连骨节都白的发青。

 

他的甬道合的又紧又热，赖冠霖酥爽的重重叹了口气，低头胡乱吻在他修长的脖颈，肆无忌惮在他身体里来回抽插：“老师，你看，一个晚上直到这会儿才把你伺候舒服了，你后面把我咬的可真紧。”火热的鼻息凌乱洒满青年的肩窝：“但我还能把老师照顾的更好呢！”

 

话音刚落他就整个人拢在朴志训的身上，修长的大手猛的按向这人涨的鼓鼓的小腹，狠狠一压。

 

“呃啊！——”怀中的人绷紧的最后一根弦‘砰’的一声断了，他憋红了一张脸缩在那人胸膛里剧烈的拼命挣扎，朴志训扭着腰恐惧的不断试图逃离那进出个不停的阴茎，却被人死死压住胯，热情的来回按压厮磨，腹前的手也顽劣的不肯移动分毫。朴志训腿抖的根本没有力气撑住地面，他虚弱的痉挛了几下就像彻底放弃了似的，让淡黄色的液体在尖利的尿意和铺天盖地的快感夹击下射了出来，发出淅淅沥沥的声响。

 

“呜......我...”朴志训翻了翻眼睛差点背过气，排泄和高潮的双重刺激让他整个人都猛的倒了下去，靠在那人肩头哆嗦着惨白的嘴一句话都说不出来。

 

朦胧中他感觉到有炙热的液体流进他的体内，又顺着他的大腿滴滴答答往下倘，他也懒得管了。接着似乎又被人抱进了浴室，湿热的水温柔从头浇到底，朴志训才似乎恢复了些许意识。淋浴室的顶灯坏了，他无力的靠在少年怀中任他动作，只能透过月亮照在室内的一点微弱光芒，艰难回过头辨认着这人的模样。

 

稀稀落落的水声中，刚结束了一场情爱的他与他赤身裸体的隔着雨帘默默对视，空气里浮动着高大英俊的少年和可爱娇小的青年砰砰落作的心跳声。从那一场荒唐的遇见开始，谁都不曾想过他们会走到今天，曾经他们以为对方的感情仅仅建立在可有可无的性上，但却早在不经意之间，超出了太多太多。

 

赖冠霖执着的看着他湿漉漉的双眼，内心汹涌的悸动就让他情不自禁的怀抱住身旁的男人，霸道的夺走了他的呼吸：“老师...老师...”四瓣嘴唇难舍难分，发出啧啧的声响：“你是我的...你是我一个人的...”少年呐呐自语着，越说心里的洞似乎就越填不平，他猛地抬起了这人的一条腿。

 

朴志训还沉浸在相悦暧昧的气氛里，天真的以为这个火热的夜已经划下句点了，连那人捞起他腿的动作都没在意。疲软的器官就突然被含入一个温热的空间，熟练的来回吞吐。

 

“唔啊......啊...冠、冠霖，”朴志训终于控制不住的再度流下激情的眼泪，被干了一个晚上他实在累得无法承受了，可是疲惫的性器却随着那人利落的口腔收缩被迫又渐渐涨大：“求、求求你...饶了我吧...”他也顾不得什么尊严了，绝望的哀求着，眼泪融在蒸腾的湿气里早被蒸发的一干二净。

 

赖冠霖灵活的用舌头来回翻卷口中秀气的软物，牙齿被嘴唇包紧小心的不敢磕碰到他，爽的朴志训大腿根不断痉挛发着抖，站都站不稳，全靠少年攥着他的腰死死支撑。赖冠霖吞吐了片刻感受到那物什大了不少，才吐出来亲了他一口，口中塞满了朴志训自己的味道：“老师总叫我饶了你，就别把自己弄的那么秀色可餐呀，”他稚气的眨眨眼，一脸懵懂无知的可怜样子：“不然老师你再教教我，美味佳肴在前，饿了一天的人要怎么做才能管得住自己？”

 

朴志训虚红着双眼被这小子的歪理邪说弄的张口结舌的想不出理由辩驳。那人搂紧了他不顾他的抗议就把硕大的阴茎在他湿红的穴口磨蹭了数下，熟门熟路的又探了进去，40度的淋浴泉水洒在他们身上，零零落落的，后穴中深含的肉棒更是把内里摩擦的又紧又热，朴志训从里到外都被暖了个遍。

 

他根本来不及体味一条腿就骑在那人精壮的臂膀上，整个人被来回来回的上下操干，朴志训的呼吸逐渐变的又粗又重，激烈的交合操的他头皮发麻，涕泪横流，只能流着兜不住的津液胡乱呻吟。

 

他实在是太累了，累到闭着眼睛就能倒在地上睡死过去。可是情爱的快感和他几次往后倒都被拽着手拉起来的面前的男人都不肯放过他，少年狠戾的一边动作着，一边凑到他耳边低低逼问他：“老师，我射了这么多进去，按理来说你早该怀上了吧？”他霸道握住青年的手逼他在被干的一挺一挺的肚子上来回摩挲：“这孩子肯定跟老师一样，又软又可爱，你说是不是？”

 

“啊......嗯啊...不...呜啊......”

 

朴志训被他的荤言荤语刺激的胡乱摇头，想要驳斥却被插的一个完整的句子都说不出来，他双手环住少年的脖子，在他背上留下激情的红痕。

 

赖冠霖捞起他另一条腿继续顶动，干了一会儿忽然停下来不肯再动半步，他看着朴志训绯红失神的面颊餍足的问他：“所以你怀的是谁的呢？”声音带着恶劣的好奇。

 

他见朴志训红着脸不肯回答就复又开始抽插的动作，每次朴志训堪堪快到顶点他就猛地停下来再重复问一遍，几次之后朴志训就被欺负的眼泪糊了一脸，隔靴搔痒的痛苦让他欲仙欲死的缩在少年怀里痉挛不断。在第n次即将高潮又被生生掐断的时候朴志训终于哭着喊出来：“是...是你的，呜呜......放、放了我吧...”

 

少年得了便宜这才满意的扯扯嘴角，终于如他所愿的被抱紧进行着最后的冲刺。朴志训被撞的啪啪作响，脖子扬起修长的弧度，他泪眼模糊的挣扎了数下，才绷直了双手难耐的射出来早就稀的不行的东西。

 

然后他就陷入了一片黑暗。

 

迷茫中他感觉到有水被关上的声音，全身特别是下体那被糟蹋的一塌糊涂的部位被人鼓捣了半天，有温暖的双臂把他放在干燥的床上，接着似乎是有温热又湿润的软物在他脸上反复移动，他被禁锢在一个炙热的怀抱，朴志训无意识害怕挣脱了两下没有成功，终于彻底被梦魔拖走了清醒。

 

第二天再醒来的时候已经是中午了，朴志训无奈的看了眼手机，早上的课又双叒叕第不知道多少次因为晚间运动太疲惫被他错过了。他艰难的扶着墙坐了起来，从后腰到屁股的部位连成一片已经麻痹到几乎察觉不出任何痛感，昨夜交合所带来的疲倦似乎还未散尽，他靠在床头缓了半天才勉强撑住自己爬下床去。

 

屋子里静悄悄的，只有书桌上的闹钟走动发出哒哒的声响。朴志训费劲儿的穿上衣服打算去上下午的课，昨天那个和他同样操劳的当事人大概一大早就生龙活虎的出去了，连他什么时候走的朴志训都不知道。而他这个被迫操劳的受害者却昏睡到现在，大学四年几乎一次都没逃过课的优良记录从认识这小子以来被一次次无情的打破个干脆。

 

朴志训站在洗手台前收拾了好半天才出了门。路过的年轻学弟热情的同他打着招呼，每当他礼貌而乖巧的回应就能看到对面的年轻男孩露出不加掩饰的惊喜表情。朴志训在Z大很有名，年年期末榜单上的第一，长得这样出众却一点不恃宠而骄，更没什么花边绯闻。再加上因为家庭的原因老师照顾他让他在学校接了不少辅导低年级同学的工作，很多人都想认识他。

 

然而他们却无法想象，像这样一个外表温顺懂事、优秀又勤勉好学的学长每天晚上都被人压在身下，翻来覆去的激烈贯穿，满面通红的淫叫连连。朴志训暗自庆幸Z大男生宿舍不光环境好，隔音效果也好的惊人。不然若是把他那拼命压都压抑不住的呻吟泄了出去，他大概早没法在学校混了。

 

自打赖冠霖如愿考入了Z大，又意外发现朴志训独自一个人住在这间寝室，这小子就不知道跟几个室友编了什么瞎话，第二天就搬着全部家当挤了进来。朴志训一开始还觉得挺新鲜，他们刚刚开始恋爱一天24个小时恨不得都腻乎在一起。可随着每晚体力耗损的问题日渐严峻，并伴有持续且看不到头的趋势，朴志训渐渐受不了了。然而他只要一提出让赖冠霖搬回去的建议这厮就又耍赖又撒娇的抱着床边的梯子怎么也不肯走，末了还生挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪可怜巴巴问他：“老师，不是你说好了要教我谈恋爱的吗？”那模样无辜极了，连声音都打着颤：“你是不要我了吗？”

 

就这样一番套路，再多的回绝朴志训也说不出口。

 

可是他还是觉得累，心还好，主要是身体累，他每天要对付的事情实在是太多了。朴志训刚上研一，课业压力繁重，自己不光兼着三个班的作业批改周末还赚了两份家教外快，每天晚上悬着一口气回到宿舍只想一脑袋栽到床上睡死过去。可他那死活不肯回自己床上睡的小狼狗男友还要摇着尾巴生气勃勃的央求他辅导当日的数学作业，辅导完功课接着是辅导他的身体。

 

偶尔是朴志训正趴在灯下认真写写画画，把少年答错的部分标出来的时候就被难耐的人拉到怀里扯下裤子，被迫骑在那勃大的孽根上起起伏伏上下吞吐；有时是他刚洗了两把脸就被任性的人指着镜子里自己湿漉漉滴着水的样子，胡搅蛮缠的宣布：“老师你这个样子真性感！”就背趴着抵着镜子干了进去；更夸张的是有一回朴志训跟着学校出国参加数学竞赛一周才回来，刚进门包还来不及放就被憋过了劲儿的人扑倒在门上胡乱亲吻，不一会儿就飘出压抑的粗喘。

 

好好学生朴志训的体力早就跟不上年轻男友的需索无度，那人看他的眼神虽然温柔直白，却总闪着饿狼扑食般的精光，看的朴志训不自觉收缩着后穴一阵阵的怕。随着颠鸾倒凤的日子规律且频繁，朴志训不得不在每次出门前加了一项遮盖脖子上青紫痕迹的工作。他不是没有狠下心拒绝过这人的任性妄为，却总是在每一次少年磨人的耍赖背后，看到了他隐藏在胸口中那砰砰乱作的一往情深时败下阵来。没多久朴志训就被摆弄着胳膊腿一插到底，随着那人挺腰摆胯的冲刺，很快就气息又粗重了起来。

 

不过这一回朴志训决定真的晾这个小子一段时间。原因嘛，主要有两个。一个当然是因为他被干的受不了了，论再是铁打的人身体也出现了抗议，再者其实也建立在前一个原因的基础上，临近期末，朴志训要交几篇重要的论文，他怎么也要塌下心来不被打扰的好好写一写。

 

结果赖冠霖回来见他拖着行李往楼下走就不愿意了：“老师，你要去哪儿？”少年急吼吼的拉住他，他还是习惯叫他老师，虽然朴志训早就不再是每周二四要去他家上课，仅仅是他的学长室友兼男朋友的存在，他还是习惯这么叫他，“我又做错什么事惹你生气了吗？”小男友可怜的两汪泪包都在红通通的眼圈里打转。

 

赖冠霖治他的功力朴志训真是佩服的五体投地，他不是没见过赖冠霖在自己那群哥们弟兄面前吐着烟圈，耀武扬威而又神气活现的任谁见了都要老实喊一声霖哥是老大的样子，说到底他们荒诞的第一次遇见就是在这人那副模样底下发生的。然而自从朴志训走进了他的生活，只要是他们两个人私下单独在一起，赖冠霖就永远是一副孤独弱小又无助，时刻需要亲亲好男友摸摸抱抱求安慰求温暖的可怜表情。朴志训明知他是装的，却在这人故作委屈实则只是想让你陪着我的无辜外表下被一次次戳中了软肋。

 

毕竟，他是真的动了心，很喜欢很喜欢赖冠霖。而喜欢，就会让人心软。

 

朴志训脑门筋都蹦的疼，要是告诉赖冠霖实情吧有点太羞于启齿，要是不说吧这人又不知道要软磨硬泡到什么时候。他急速运转着大脑颠倒错乱的想了半天，才说：“不是我想去，这不是佑镇病了，没人照顾才叫我过去的么，”他故作为难的叹了口气：“我之前也跟你说过，上个学期他那科就挂了，这个学期再不过他可就得留级了，这么个关键时刻又得了病，作为他的朋友我不能见死不救吧。”

 

朴志训在心里对被100次拉来当挡箭牌的好友拜了又拜。

 

他看着赖冠霖憋屈的小表情又有点于心不忍，好心开口用跟3岁小孩儿说话的语气耐心劝他：“冠霖，你听话一点。等考试结束我就搬回来，知道了吗？”

 

赖冠霖堵着气扯了他半天，才泄气的松了手，可怜兮兮摸着他肉肉的指头反复摩挲：“佑镇哥怎么又病了？上次你就说他病了这次又...也太缺乏锻炼了吧，哎算了...”少年窝在他肩头撒娇着蹭了蹭，“你去吧，不过你也要注意休息不要被他传染了，啊，还有还有，考试一结束就马上回来啊。”赖冠霖直起身子握住他的肩膀定定看着他，声音被拖得又哀怨又绵长：“志训哥，没有你在我觉都睡不好...”

 

朴志训被他甜甜的叫着哥叫的整个人都酥了，他看着少年好看又让人心动的脸庞，险些就抖着嘴缴械投降了。朴志训强忍住一肚子的实话配合那人柔情蜜意的拉扯了半天才拖着箱子走了出去。

 

他独自行走在无人的男生宿舍走廊上，只要一想到从现在开始到考试结束都不会再有被干的叫天天不应叫地地不灵的悲催遭遇就心情雀跃的像飞翔起来的小鸟，朴志训此刻只想仰天长啸三声，大喊：解！放！了！

 

虽然对赖冠霖感到很抱歉但是...有些脸红心跳又无法言说的事情还是能躲一天算一天吧。

 

他进朴佑镇宿舍的时候那人正撅着屁股对着屏幕里的游戏痴情的缠缠绵绵，见朴志训进来了这人无奈扔过去一个抱枕，问他：“你怎么又来了？”朴志训把箱子甩到好友对面空荡荡的床上，随口瞎编：“我想你了呗，就又来了，”他见朴佑镇露出一个作呕的表情突然像想到了什么似的回头瞪他：“我警告你昂，这几天看到赖冠霖都给我躲着走，记住了吗？！”朴佑镇撇撇嘴，无视了他的威胁，继续投入到和游戏你侬我侬的缠绵中去了。

 

进入考试周时间就过的飞快，赖冠霖一开始还能懂事的大晚上不去找他，可是日子一久一个人孤零零躺在529宿舍冰冷的床上就总是想念两个人搂在一起暖烘烘睡觉的样子。赖冠霖没忍住耍赖去找过他几次，每次都被人软言软语的劝了回来。好几次在电梯里赖冠霖可怜巴巴的扯着到了4楼先要出去的朴志训，就被人点着脚厮磨着嘴唇亲了再亲：“冠霖，听话，”那人又拿出当初当老师的样子教训他，语调却跟这个人一样软绵绵的：“佑镇现在病的床都下不来，等他彻底好了我就回来啊。”只能泄气的看着他先行离开的背影无可奈何。

 

好不容易熬到朴志训还剩一门就结束的前一天下午，赖冠霖带着篮球队在操场上训练的火热。他熟练丢了一个三分出去就听到“咣当”以及接踵而至的“哎呦”两声，赖冠霖猛地扭过头看见被他砸中的人正抱着脑袋站在离篮球架不远的地方，他抱歉的走上前忽然发现，这人似乎有点眼熟...

 

赖冠霖揉揉眼睛，定睛细看就一下惊住了。这、这不是朴佑镇本镇嘛！

 

赖冠霖疑惑的满脑袋问号：“佑、佑镇哥，不好意思砸到你了，”他见人蹭了蹭头没啥事儿就继续发问：“你不是病了么？已经好到可以下地了吗？”

 

朴佑镇被砸到本来气的半死，但见肇事者是自己好友的男朋友只得咽下这口气冲他示好的扯扯嘴角，不过他在听了赖冠霖的话后竟也露出和他同样的疑惑表情：“生病？谁？我吗？”他豪气的撸起袖子露出手臂比了个超人的pose：“怎么可能，我身体好着呢，”朴佑镇那颗虎牙在阳光下闪着金光，笑的一脸傻气，把朴志训当初警告的话忘得左耳朵进右耳朵出，“我下周还报了半程马拉松，你要不要跟哥一起参加？”

 

“蛤？？？”赖冠霖傻乎乎站在午间暴晒的烈日里，看着面前一脸健康麦色肌肤的朴佑镇，终于后知后觉的意识到。

 

他。被。骗。了。

 

朴志训从那天早上起来右边眼皮就狂跳，下午的时候他自进z大以来一直担任社长的话剧社团约了晚上聚餐，死说活说非叫他去。他原本是不喜欢掺和本来就没活动两回人还没认个脸熟的聚会的，但是想了想自己毕竟是社长，而且明天那门考试平时日常作业已经修够了学分，考不考都能过，就一咬牙勉强答应了下来。

 

等他到了的时候一群人已经喝了个醉意熏天，见社长大人来了醉鬼们哪肯放过他，争先恐后的一轮轮敬酒，朴志训饶是再想拒绝也不好博了同学们的好意。他本来酒量就不好，一喝酒还特容易上头，现下喝了不到两轮就气喘吁吁的瘫在凳子上醒神儿，满脑子地转天旋。

 

负责给话剧社妆发的小姑娘端个酒杯跌跌撞撞坐在他旁边话多的说不完，她目光游离的扫过朴志训虚红的脸庞，突然咯咯的笑了：“社、社长，”一杯子酒被晃荡出至少一半：“我看你眼底发青，肯定是有大难将至啊。”

 

大、大难将至？

 

聚餐结束已经是晚上11点了，朴志训被灌了个烂醉，学弟搀扶他到宿舍楼楼下的时候竟还知道不用麻烦人家：“没、没事，我、我自己上去就行。”

 

朴志训跌跌撞撞的进了电梯，睁着迷茫的双眼怎么也看不清那上面的数字，他费劲儿按了一个印象中似乎是‘4’的位置，才放下心歇了口气瘫倒在风机下面。就这么一会儿的功夫他就差点睡了过去，直到电梯安静抵达露出外界惨蓝色的地灯时，他才强打起精神扶着门迈了出去。

 

佑、佑镇的房间，似、似乎是在西北角，最靠里、里的一间。

 

熄了灯的走廊黑漆漆的什么也看不清，酩酊大醉的人脚步蹒跚着艰难凭借记忆里的方位缓慢移动。到、到了，朴志训掏出钥匙，半天找不到孔，好不容易怼进去又怎么也拧不开。朴志训气急败坏的转了半天，只好无奈换了一把再试，这回对、对了，他傻呵呵开心哼了两声，推门走了进去。

 

朴佑镇的宿舍出人意外的安静，没有打游戏的厮杀声，也没有一个灯亮着。朴志训摸着黑困难走了半天，才恍惚看到晦暗里似乎有个人坐在他书桌前的座位上。他把包胡乱丢在地上，松了口气：“佑、佑镇，你怎么不开灯啊？”

 

那人在夜色中沉默着，半天没吭声。隔了很久才站起身，个头高大挺拔，冲着朴志训一步步踏来，卷着一股劲风，脚下强势有力。朴志训没来由感到一阵畏忌，刚后退了半寸就被人握住了肩膀，抓的他生疼。

 

“老师，你喝酒了？”那人凑到他近前嗅了嗅，眉毛都拧在了一起，“还喝的这么醉？”很恼火的语气。黑黢黢的人影抱着胳膊，傲慢抬了抬下颚质问他：“说吧，为什么喝的这么多？”

 

“因为我、我开心啊，话剧社的朋友叫、叫我去的，好久没见了，”朴志训醉了酒意外变得老老实实，问什么答什么，他嘟嘟囔囔了半天才琢磨出不对味来：“不、不是，佑镇，你怎、怎么突然问起这来，你之前从、从来都不会问、问我的。”

 

他醉的站都站不直，立了一会就直往下栽，被面前的男人稳准狠一把勾住腰带进怀里。那怀抱熟悉又温暖，朴志训一靠进去就困意翻卷。他刚想闭上眼睛就听那人顺着他的话又问：“你还要在我这里住到什么时候才肯走啊？”

 

朴志训意识朦胧的认为这还是朴佑镇：“我、我没想走，”怀抱他的臂膀猛地一震，他想了想又认真重复了一遍：“我没想走。”

 

然后他就被扯着胳膊整个人从臂弯中大力拉了出来，揪住他的男人恶狠狠的：“为什么？是不喜欢你原来的宿舍吗？”

 

“不、不是。”

 

“那就是讨厌跟你一起住的人？”

 

“也、也不是，唔...”

 

“那是为什么？！”

 

醉的晕头转脑的人被步步紧迫逼问到死角，无助的迟钝搅拌脑神经冒着突突乱作的泡泡。赖冠霖死死的盯着迷茫发呆到一塌糊涂的青年，清楚的意识到这样简单直白质问他的机会大概只有在这人醉成这般样子的时候才能逼出一个答案。

 

他们沉默对视着，安静的气流间却浮动着股股暗波，一个跋扈强势，一个瑟缩怯懦。

 

朴志训拧着一坨稀泥的脑子坚持了没多久，终于憋不下去没头没脑的喊出口，连声音里都带着浓重的可怜哭腔：“因为，那个人欺负我！每、每个晚上！我实在是受、受不了了！所以才，不愿意回去...”

 

他借着酒劲不管不顾的发泄完了，一股巨大的委屈就铺天盖地的将他淹没。朴志训被人搂住腰缩在体贴的怀抱里抽哒的鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，赖冠霖耐着性子帮他擦拭了很久才俯下身覆在他耳边温柔好言相劝，语气里带着压抑许久才恍然大悟般的通透：“我还以为是什么事呢，原来是因为这个...”他吻了吻朴志训因为抽噎一缩一缩的红通通面颊，自顾自的低声絮语，也不管喝的烂醉的人能不能听进去：“你知道我有多害怕吗老师？自从知道你拿佑镇哥生病的事情骗了我，还死活不肯回来住，我就担心着你是不是不喜欢我了，是不是不要我了...刚才我座在黑暗里想，如果真是那样的话，我就把你绑起来好了，囚禁起来好了，那样你就再也无法离开我了...”

 

赖冠霖目光阴冷，盯着朴志训瑟缩的躯体刻着残忍的深情。他极力把那黑暗的情绪压了下去，扭开洗手间的灯，借着折射过来的微弱光线抬起了朴志训湿漉漉的脸颊：“老师，你看，我跟欺负你的那个人是不是长的很像？”他又恢复了单纯天真的懵懂模样，歪着头问他。

 

朴志训迷蒙的艰难辨认了半天，才好像终于明白过来了似的：“对，还、还真是像。”他急促的喘着气反复看他，脖子抻的老长。

 

赖冠霖把那张英俊无匹的脸伸过来：“既然我长的像他，那我就代他接受你的惩罚吧，”他把朴志训蜷缩成一团的右手猛地举起来：“来吧，怎么招呼都行。”

 

他安静的闭上眼睛，一副任打任怨的乖巧模样。

 

却很久没有动作落下。

 

赖冠霖疑惑着睁开双眼，只见朴志训呆呆的看着他，手早就放了下来。过了好半天才结结巴巴的喏喏开口：“不、不行，我下不去手，”他的脸不知道是因为酒醉还是因为羞赧坨红一片：“我舍不得...”

 

...这就是他的小朴老师，他一个人的小朴老师...哪怕是明知他缩在表里不一的虚伪外壳里还是容忍他住进来每天自己累的半死依然任劳任怨的辅导他功课，哪怕被他整宿整宿流着眼泪欺负的那么厉害却连打都不舍得打他一下...哪怕再坚硬的冰都能被他的小朴老师融化成一汪清泉...

 

赖冠霖心跳急速，他再也抑制不住自己铺天盖地的情绪，一把抱住人的后脑就激烈的吻了上去，听着朴志训软在他怀中的细小嘤咛就没骨气硬的厉害。那些想打断了这个人的腿把他关起来，锁起来，不能让除他之外任何一个人看到的可怕念头，就叫嚣着在他脑海里嘶吼。朴志训的身子那么软又那么温热，他似乎只要一用力就能掐断这个人的羽翼，让他再也无法逃脱，可是赖冠霖知道自己不能这么做。火热的舌翻搅同一口津液在二人口中你来我往的相互交换，亲的朴志训张着嘴合都合不拢，只能无助的被人用舌头塞的满满当当。

 

他们亲了许久，赖冠霖才喘着粗气放过了他。还未散尽的恶劣因子在他身体中猖獗作祟，赖冠霖一本正经的宣布：“你惩罚过我啦，我也要惩罚你。”

 

朴志训被他啃得嘴唇湿漉漉的，他不满意的摇着头抗议，唇边还挂着绵长的丝：“为什么！我又没做错事。”

 

“你骗我佑镇哥生病的事情，还不算做了错事？”

 

朴志训大大的眼睛泛着单纯的荧光，瑟缩着低下头，像个打了花盆的3岁孩子：“好吧...那我承认。”

 

赖冠霖色情的把目光滴溜溜在他爱不释手的身体上上下游移，略加思索后霸道命令他：“那你先把衣服脱了，再接受我的惩罚。”

 

“为什么要脱衣服？”

 

“因为...从小我就听父母说，做了错事的孩子要打屁股，”赖冠霖邪邪的笑了笑，一脸的居心叵测，他压低了声线靠在朴志训耳侧轻轻吹气蛊惑他：“老师，你不脱了的话我怎么打得到啊...”

 

朴志训畏惧的在他怀里发着抖，被酒精毁灭了的神志让他糊里糊涂的意识到这人说的话还颇有一番道理。他小心翼翼的点点头，委屈巴巴扯着衣服的下摆：“好，好，我脱。”

 

赖冠霖伺机待发的站在一边，虎视眈眈盯着他喝晕了头的猎物举着粉嫩嫩两只肉手，摸索了半天都找不到拉链。朴志训气馁的抬起头，幽暗的灯光下他最最亲爱的小朴老师面颊因为醉酒通红的厉害，满眼迷茫着水汽氤氲，两瓣红艳艳的嘴唇因为他方才大力的嘬舔又肿又粉，别提有多么诱人。赖冠霖气血翻涌着硬到恨不得直接撕了人的裤子干的他叫都叫不出来算了，他拼了老命强压下喷薄而出的欲望，凑上前一把拽开青年的上衣外套，动作狠厉的将他从头到脚拨了个干干净净。

 

朴志训瞪着没有焦距的眼睛望向灰白的天花板，手软脚软的随他动作。待他们彼此赤裸相对少年一把把他抱了起来就往浴室走，边走边说：“我得给你洗洗去，酒味大死了。”

 

朴志训艰难的站在热气氤蒸的花洒下，湿漉漉的地面滑的他立都立不直，全身的重量只能靠搂着他上下摸索的人支撑。赖冠霖揣着暧昧的心思，也不知道是为了清洗他还是只是为了吃他豆腐，折腾了老半天。这人的皮肤柔软丝滑，又因为喝的烂醉对于少年带着情欲的揉搓想不出理由拒绝只能任凭他摆布。等赖冠霖沿着水流摸到他胯下柔软的部位时，怀中的男人就发出类似猫叫般的呜咽。

 

赖冠霖的火蹭一下又热了一个八度，他将水关好抽出毛巾把酒味散的差不多了的人裹在那里面，待他擦干净了一看，朴志训半仰着头，舒服的闭着眼睛已经昏睡过去了。

 

赖冠霖温柔笑了笑，还是不打算放过他。他轻手轻脚将朴志训半抱着拖到书桌前，把人晃醒。见他缓慢眨着沾着酒意的沉重眼皮又要耷拉下去，赖冠霖轻咳了两下厉声训诫他：“做了错事的人不许睡！下面，你要开始接受我的惩罚了。”他在那人迟钝游移着的目光前比着几根指头：“我有三个问题，你必须诚实回答。不能说实话的孩子就要被罚，记住了吗？”

 

朴志训从喉咙里挤出来一声哼叫。

 

赖冠霖就当他默认了：“第一个问题是，”他装腔作势的开口，手不老实沿着那人精巧的腰线大胆向下滑落，摩擦起阵阵情热的火苗。他猛地一把掐住朴志训粉白挺俏的臀瓣，大力的来回揉捏：“你喜不喜欢我摸你这里？”

 

朴志训被他情色的揪磨伺候的哼哼唧唧，他晃着一团浆糊的脑袋老老实实的答：“喜，喜欢...”

 

赖冠霖得到肯定的答复才满意点点头，他又掐了那富有弹性的屁股半天，才缓慢移动到这人身后他好些时日没有使用过的入口，猛地塞进去两根手指：“第二个问题，”赖冠霖把因为突然的穿刺跌倒在他怀里粗气连连的青年拉起来，手上动作不停：“喜欢我这么捅你吗？”

 

许久未经历了情爱的甬道又紧又热，他用手指富有技巧的搔刮了半天，朴志训就攀在他肩头喘息不断，大腿不自觉抬起在他腰侧磨蹭，难耐的动个不停。赖冠霖没听到回答就不肯泄气的又逼问他：“说啊。”

 

虽然醉成这样，颤抖的肠壁还是带着那些被整夜压在男人身下操干的欲生欲死的恐惧回忆排山倒海般向他涌来，朴志训打了个寒颤，陷在未知的惊惧记忆里怯怯的开口：“不喜欢...”

 

少年阴沉的低笑着：“原来不喜欢啊...”朴志训被他的笑声吓的小心脏砰砰直跳，他眼前一黑就猝然被扑倒在书桌上压得动弹不得，身后的男人扬起手对准他满是红痕印子的臀肉就是一掌：“老师，你又说谎，”他紧接着又狠拍了他两下，在寂静的夜里发出啪啪的清脆声响，很快那瓣臀就显出指纹分明的手掌印，少年恶劣的威胁他：“撒谎的孩子就要挨打哦。”

 

朴志训涨红着一张脸羞恼到了极点，他抻着胳膊腿拼命挣扎却怎么也摆不脱那人的桎梏。在被拍到第三下的时候他终于受不住哭喊着违心的尖叫：“别、别打了！我喜欢，喜欢！”

 

月色下他淡粉色的躯体畏缩的发着抖，瘫软在书桌上一副任人宰割的凄惨模样。赖冠霖看着看着，就翻卷起黑化的恶意情绪。他俯下身，淡淡的酒香就充斥进他的整个鼻腔，朴志训示弱的啜泣声反而把他的欲火燃得更旺。赖冠霖拔出手指，将他那两条垂在地上笔直的腿分的大开，握住自己硬的生疼的物什，整根没入。

 

“呃———”阴茎进的极慢，朴志训能清晰的感受到自己是怎么从入口到深处一寸一寸被挤压着空气恶狠狠的贯穿的，他哆嗦着身子攀附在赖冠霖横在他胸前的臂膀上，喉间发出难捱的哼叫。

 

被久违的紧致包裹也让赖冠霖酥爽的喘了半天，待射精的冲动熬过他便一手握住朴志训半抬头的硬物熟练揉捏一边毫不留情的抽送：“最后一个问题，是选择题，”肠内的软肉娇气咬合柱身上的脉络，一跳一跳的，赖冠霖听着身下的青年随着他的顶弄有节奏的难耐呻吟，就心情舒畅的故作稚气发问：“你是喜欢我用现在的，”他狠顶了朴志训一记，那人便立刻促狭泄出一声短促的尖叫：“还是喜欢我用刚才的手指干你呢？二选一，只能选一个。”

 

他摆弄着朴志训没有力气的双腿，把它们掰的更开。肿胀饱满的囊袋拍打在这人翘起的臀部，“啪啪啪”响个不停。勃发的性器在柔软紧致的通道内横冲直撞，遇上那一点就卯足了劲抵力厮磨，干的朴志训腿软脚软，脚底一下下虚浮的打滑，站都站不稳。赖冠霖一边插着他一边咬住酒意还没过的人吐着恶毒的句子威胁他：“选前一个呢，我就放了你。选后一个就说明你又在撒谎了，我说了，不说实话的人就要被惩罚。你选吧。”

 

朴志训被他干的面红欲滴，娇喘连连，身前的硬物也随着扑哧扑哧的进出胡乱摇晃，把激情的淫液甩的哪哪都是。可惜过度的酒精已经将他的智商消磨殆尽，他糊里糊涂打算顺从的沿着赖冠霖的问话应对，可是好好学生惯了的人却怎么也无法把那两个羞耻的字念出口。

 

他张着红艳艳的嘴心急如焚的瞪着茫茫夜色，身后的男人听不到回答就没耐性抬起他一条腿掷在桌子上，这个体位让他被扯的更开也更动弹不得。赖冠霖抽动性器在朴志训体内进出的越来越快，每一下都刻意擦过前列腺，交合的快感让朴志训恍惚觉得下体都没有触觉了。赖冠霖压住他的腰，恶狠狠的要挟他：“说啊！你要不说我就把你干到天亮你信不信？”

 

又来了。

 

朴志训如坠冰窖，每一次都是这样。就算不把他干到天亮也一定会把他干的神智不清，兵败如山倒，太刺激了，也太让他害怕了。

 

“嗯啊......我...我不...啊......”朴志训畏惧的发着抖，沙哑的哀求着，他心下一片绝望。

 

赖冠霖动作了半天也没听到回答，而怀里的淫叫渐渐被压抑的粗喘代替。他疑惑的把性器抽出来给人翻了个面，结果一看就吓了一跳。

 

朴志训醉意朦胧的哭的一脸泪，赖冠霖把他拉起来的时候他还抽抽噎噎停不下来，少年自打认识他以来就没见他哭的这么厉害过。这人缩在他怀里委屈的大声指控：“你，你又欺负我！呜呜...”

 

少年慌慌张张帮他堵流个不停的两汪泉眼，这才意识到自己把喝懵了的人刺激的过了头。他懊恼地反复安慰他：“这不是跟你开玩笑呢怎么就当真了，”他啄吻着朴志训抖个不停的嘴唇：“好了好了，不想说就不说了。”火热的性爱被意外打断，可是性器还硬着。赖冠霖把人搂在怀里保证了半天，才苦笑着磨了磨朴志训柔软的小腹：“老师，我们接着来，好不好？”

 

朴志训抬起湿漉漉的双眼天真看他，懵懂却带着不自知的极致诱惑，让被注视的男人心口温热不已。赖冠霖长叹了一口气凑上前吻住了还在哽咽的人：“我真是爱死你了。”又抬起青年的一条腿顶了进去，重复交合的动作。

 

“啊...啊...唔啊......”朴志训被他按住胯发狠猛干，干的他眼圈发红，仰着头嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱淫叫。那人每一下都插的恨不得把他肠子捅破了一样的狠，又精准又粗暴，坚硬浑圆的物什撞在致命那一点上，撞的朴志训十指蜷缩，浑身绷紧的直往下栽。

 

赖冠霖饿了很久，还是觉得不够味儿，他卡住青年不断痉挛的大腿内侧，猛的把人抱起来掀在身上。性器捅到心尖的深度让朴志训呜咽了一声抱住了他的脖子，赖冠霖缓了缓才命令他：“老师，抓紧了。”

 

朴志训扭着腰轻哼，缩在那人肩头，还没等反应过来就被强劲有力的手臂猛地拉起上下抛掷，悬空的失重让他整个人的重心下沉，那根怪物在他被人固定住身子前后推顶的过程中不断在洞口和穴心最深处最大幅度的来回收缩，他被迫一屁股坐在那上面紧紧含住上下颠簸，朴志训惊恐的拼命挣扎却一点主动权都没有，只能眼睁睁看着自己被操干的极深极重。

 

“啊、啊......别、别这样，”濒死的快感让他身体都不受自己控制，内壁被厮磨的又肿又疼，肠液更是被插的胡乱飞溅，朴志训感到眼前闪过阵阵白光，几乎大限将至：“不行了...呃啊......我快不行了...”

 

他很快高潮了。

 

朴志训四肢痉挛着把精液喷的到处都是。迷茫中他感觉到身后那结实的硬物还在火热进出，他被抵在那截梯子上，随着吱扭吱扭的金属摩擦声被人抱紧腰深入深出了许久才射进他的体内。

 

朴志训睁着失神的眼睛半天什么东西都看不清，他模模糊糊的意识到有轻柔湿润的物体落在他脸上，叹息着对他说老师你真棒，他也只能用不自知的嘤咛作出回应。身体内的软物插在那里腻腻歪歪就是不肯走，他没什么力气推拒了两把就听到熟悉的声音在他耳边低低的絮语：“我虽然放过了你但是这次的事情是真的让我伤心了，所以老师，”少年明亮的双眼在月色下盈盈闪光：“我怎么也要讨回来一些损失，对不对？”

 

又来了，这些歪理邪说又来了。

 

你哪有放过我。

 

朴志训绝望的看着面前的少年渐渐又燃起饥渴的精光，体内的耻物不断壮大。那人给一丁点力气都没有的人翻了个身趴在梯子上，一边舔他脖颈突突乱跳的青色血管一边命令他：“就这么爬上去吧。”

 

霸权主义。他哪能有一丝权利抗议就被人抬起脚托着腰，艰难的一级一级往上移动。随着身体位置的不断改变那深含的肉棒变换着角度小幅度的穿刺，朴志训抖着腿好几次险些跌下去，他只要一低头就能看到那孽根在自己嫩红色的肉洞里顽皮的进进出出。

 

期末挑灯夜战的人很多，凡是路过隔音良好的529宿舍的年轻学弟，这会儿都能听到他们敬佩的小朴学长似乎从门内传来讲话声，断断续续的，听不真切。他们无不在门口停下脚步，暗自在心里佩服学长真是用功啊成绩这么好大半夜了还在学习，啊，那我要更努力才对。

 

他们的优秀学长确实在学习，只不过学习方式有点特殊，需要两个人配合才能完成，简称负距离双修身体教学。

 

他此刻正软在那张好久没躺入的床中勤勉好学，被人高举着双腿面红耳赤的淫叫连连。身前的耻物已经不知道射了多少次，萎靡的耷拉着，朴志训意识溃散，醉了酒的身体不光没有力气反击连想压抑自己呻吟的可能都被剥夺的一干二净。狠戾动作着的男人运动了一晚还是不见多少疲惫似的，每次把肉棒抽出这人的身体都会翻卷出些许嫩红的肉来，下一秒又重重挤回洞里。朴志训早就像只脱水的鱼般汗流浃背，两臂无力的垂在床上只能大张着腿老实任干。

 

“啊...啊...太、太深了，”灭顶的快感毁灭了他所有的神志和清醒，让他又渴望索取又企图逃离，朴志训嚎的嗓子早都哑了：“我、呜啊.....我好累...”

 

他喃喃的自言自语，只可惜操干他的男人却没有心情听到。那强势的动作让朴志训无法克制的又想起那人跟他说过的话：我要把你干到天亮...

 

不......他心如死灰的闭上眼睛，恨不得昏厥过去好逃避被操的要生要死的折磨。

 

同样被情欲蹂躏的停不下来的人熟练把被干散了架的受害者翻了个身侧躺着，看着青年在床单上无助的耸动内心就充盈着激情和满足。这人被干的久了肠道就适应了阴茎的形状和频率，主动配合着火热的进出收缩内壁愉悦的来回吞吐。

 

赖冠霖酥爽的喘着粗气，他俯下身紧紧抱住浑身是汗的男人追逐着他哀哀淫叫的嘴唇，感受着他因为不断高潮和沉浸在致命快感中的恐惧停不下来的颤抖，那些从和朴志训认识以来所有开心的、难过的，亦或是幸福的、悲伤的回忆，就一幕幕在他脑中如走马灯般回放。曾经他自信的以为他已经如愿拥有了这个人，但朴志训的隐瞒和欺骗却让他清楚的认识到，他爱到心坎上的小朴老师在他触不到的地方也有自己看不懂的情绪和心思。这个认识让埋在黑暗中又投身在无限交合里的少年莫名感到一阵阵胆寒，他必须做些什么好填补心中空白而灼烧的漩涡好劝慰自己这个人不会离开他。

 

所以他发了疯似的缠着朴志训做爱，虽然往昔面对朴志训的时候他还是装出一幅忠犬年下奶狗、可爱俏皮虽然很饥渴但是分为乖巧的亲亲小男友人设，可是在内心深处赖冠霖知道自己对朴志训有着极端可怕的独占欲和控制欲，他嫉妒朴志训跟其他人亲热，他眼红朴志训和别人走的近了，哪怕他明知这只是单纯的同学友谊。最好朴志训只能跟他说话，只能被他看到，只能同他一个人在一起。但这些扭曲又黑暗的念头他不敢也不能让朴志训知道，他怕朴志训发现他的秘密就会害怕他，逃离他。赖冠霖知道这样的念头不正常，但他控制不了自己不去这么想。所以他只得把那些隐秘而歪曲的心思化身为无尽的情爱，发泄在他身上。赖冠霖固执的以为至少让这人的身体学会留恋他，渴望他，他还能握有一个朴志训舍不得离开他的砝码。

 

但现在看来连这个砝码都无足轻重。

 

赖冠霖绝望的动作着，一直以来他都知道，对于朴志训，他想要的远不仅仅是这些。

 

他猛地抽出性器让人背趴着跪在床上，那人没有力气支撑猝然倒了下去又被他拉起来背靠在他怀中。朴志训意识迷茫，唇边溢着涓涓津液，后穴和身下的床单都被糟蹋的一塌糊涂。他看向似乎已经蒙蒙透亮的窗外，无望的察觉到自己大概真的被干了一整个晚上。

 

然而还没结束，身后很快又传来细小的穿刺。

 

“呃啊———”性器又难耐的挤了进来，朴志训双眼泛红，哆嗦着腿跪在床单上不住打滑，他的两只手被人禁锢在身后死死拽住，随着性器毫不留情的进攻他整个人被顶的后仰着修长的脖颈形成一个优雅弧度，目之所及又是那盏晃个不停的晦暗白炽灯。

 

肉棒不知疲惫的在那被勒的死紧的根部来回抽插，朴志训已然被逼到极限，在无限的高潮边缘挣扎徘徊几次险些堪堪坠落，他崩溃的哭喊着：“求你放了我！啊......求、求求你！”他大口大口的喘着气，似乎是想要通过粗喘排解从头燃到脚的燥热。

 

“老师...说句好听的我就放了你，”赖冠霖扭过他的头撕咬着他的嘴唇，动作暴躁的让朴志训恍惚以为自己是沾板上的一块肉，在嘴角都快被人啃烂了的时候那人才停下动作定定的看着他，对视的目光里竟然写满了哀求：“说那句我想听但是你从来没说过的话...”

 

黎明的晨光惨淡淡折射进这间小小的男生宿舍，朴志训强迫自己渐渐平静下来，沉默的注视着红着眼睛几乎是在恳求他的少年。这个人明明可以霸道又张扬，却总是在他面前小心翼翼的收敛光芒，卑微又拘束。朴志训看着这个表面上目空一切，实则一直在害怕失去，害怕被他放弃的年轻人，心脏就疼的厉害。

 

他一直把他当成一个长不大的孩子，无论是在做他家教的时候，还是开始跟他谈恋爱了的以后，这个人面上表现出来的不成熟和任性，让他忽略了他为了他发奋读书，戒掉了过去的凌乱关系和夜店烟酒，一步一步向着朴志训所喜欢的青年方向进步。赖冠霖知道自己真实的模样不会是朴志训这样的人能欣赏的样子，但他可以为了他去改变。

 

可是这个人实在是太迟钝了，迟钝到带给赖冠霖这么大的不安全感和不确定性之后，还没给那人一个承诺。

 

朴志训知道赖冠霖想要什么。

 

那几个简单的字，几个简单的字堆积起的词藻就能让他安心的话，就浮在他的嘴边，迟来了太久。

 

“冠霖，”冗长的沉默空档后朴志训抬起头，带着浓重情绪的泪水就滚了下来。

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

“朴志训...朴志训......”

 

他揪住被单被压在那张响个不停的床上激烈的来回贯穿，身后的少年唤着他的名字，就哽咽的厉害。

 

“你再说一遍，”他被翻了个身，腿又被人挽在臂弯上，面对面的操干。那人掰正他的脸，和他对视，眼眶充血的苦苦央求他：“你再说一遍。”

 

前后夹击的快感伴随着酒意以及少年急切的哀求把朴志训从与这个人相识以来纠结又复杂，迷茫却挣脱不了的情绪带到了顶点。在不经意之间，早在不知不觉中他的喜怒哀乐，他的心绪起伏，似乎早已被少年折服，任命听他摆布。朴志训闭着眼睛任泪水肆意滑落，感受到少年握紧他淤痕遍布的腰正在进行最后的冲刺，克制不住听从他颤抖的重复：

 

“我很爱你...”

 

赖冠霖与他额头相抵，疯狂的吻着他的红肿的嘴唇，任泪水把彼此的脸颊都染的湿漉漉。他五指紧扣着朴志训的手，一丝缝隙都不愿意留，终于弓起身子把炙热的精液射进他的体内。

 

朴志训破天荒头一次被干晕了过去。他跟赖冠霖有过那么多次契合的性爱，哪怕再激烈他都能吊着一口气艰难维持清醒。然而这一次，在酒精和心理的双重刺激下，在最后一次到达顶点的时候他就再也坚持不住了，翻了翻眼睛晕在那人怀里失去了意识。

 

第二天他被赖冠霖晃醒的时候距离考试还有两个小时，他根本没睡多久，又被迫大强度操劳了一晚，全靠那人抱着支撑才完成了洗漱和穿衣服的工作。朴志训咬牙坚持完最后一门测试，回到寝室就一脑袋栽在床上睡了个昏天暗地。待他好不容易睡足醒来，一睁眼就看到他的小狼狗男友正站在床边，默默凝视着他，见他醒了就冲他温柔一笑。

 

朴志训坐起来，环顾四周才后知后觉的意识到自己已经主动回到了529宿舍。那个酩酊大醉后活色生香的夜，裹挟着他对赖冠霖坦诚的对白接二连三向他涌来。朴志训木然坐在原地，忸怩和羞恼让他纠结着十指半天说不出话来。他挣扎了很久，才红着脸喏喏的开口：“冠霖，我...”

 

后面的话被吻灭在气音里。

 

赖冠霖舔着他刚睡醒略显干涩的唇瓣，小心翻搅他的舌听着他发出难耐的轻吟就心动的厉害：“老师，欢迎回来。”他抱紧了被他吻的面颊通红的男人，把头抵在他的肩窝嗅着这人发丝的清香，半晌才像想起来什么似的，如春风般甜蜜的笑着回应他：

 

“我也爱你。”

 

 

529宿舍恢复了稀稀落落的交谈声和两个人同进同出的身影，日子平淡温馨，却似乎比过去更多了几分柔情蜜意。

 

当然，同样恢复的，还有夜晚529宿舍那不为人道的呻吟和二层小床吱扭吱扭的晃动声。不过呢，经过友好协商，次数从过去的每晚一次变成了两晚一次。虽然有的时候这个新规距还是会被耐不住欲火的人打破，这也就另当别论。

 

是夜，朴志训正骑在赖冠霖怀里被人掷住腰上下移动吞吐，甬道包裹阴茎又湿又软，顶入时茎身撑开入口擦过湿滑紧致的内壁至最深处，抽出时又带动内里颤抖的收缩，疯狂将其缠紧。朴志训被重重抛起又落下，早被干的浑身泛红，忍不住涕泗横流。

 

少年吻着他合不拢的双唇，突然问他：“老师，你会让我这样干你多久？”

 

又是没来由不安的猜测。

 

随着怀中人主动摇摆腰肢，扑哧扑哧的交合声和狭小床铺不堪重负的咯吱声就充斥在这间男生宿舍。朴志训睁着水汽氤氲的双眼反复看他，似乎怎么也看不够。多少温馨欢愉的记忆，都写满了这个人的名字，他无法想象未来某一天不再有他，那样他要怎么才能一个人走下去。

 

朴志训凑到他耳畔，吐出的话语就温暖流进少年的心田：“我让你干一辈子。”

 

他们双双释放了倒在床中，赖冠霖撒娇的把头抵在青年的胸膛，很快入梦。朴志训听着他细细的呼吸声，内心一片幸福和平静，他也轻轻闭上了眼睛。

 

我知道你表里不一的伪装里是一颗从一而终的心，就够了。

 

比够还够。


End file.
